duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader
Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader is the leader of Team Hamukatsu and the second Revolution Final. Just like the first, Puchohenza, Mia Moja, he has the abilities to cause a revolution of the fate of the world all by himself. Story After Puchohenza, Mia Moja evaporated D2K Jigokushivaku with his world-distorting Final Revolution, Dogiragon fought the reborn D2V2 Forbidden Gigatron in Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D. Dogiragon fought it, but the Gigatron was so tough that his attacks failed to penetrate it. Then Dogiragon was suddenly given the power of the Heroes of the past, and he was clad with a blue armor, and he is now the Knight of Dragons, the Blue Leader and the second Final Revolution, Dogiragon Buster. Using this new form, he activated final revolution and crushed Gigatron in one hit. He then teamed up with Wachagona, Muen Zangu and Puchohenza, Mia Moja to defeat Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, but he was not the one who dealt the final blow; Puchohenza dealt it. But as another forbidden rises from the depths of the sea and the appearance of Blackout, ZERO Invasion and the Invader ZERO strikes, Dogiragon Buster's mission continues. Powers Dogiragon Buster's Final Revolution can greatly reinforce its Team Hamukatsu allies and itself and very few enemies can resist a hit from a reinforced creature. Card Explanation The card was already known in the April of 2016, but its power and effect are unknown. Then in the next month, all of its data are known save for the Final Revolution effect and power. The revealed effect is that it had revolution change for Fire or Nature Dragons that cost 5 or more, gives all of your multicolored creatures Speed Attacker, and it also cost tramples creatures in Final Revolution, but the details were not known. However, it was later known that its Final Revolution effect is actually cost trampling any number of non-evolution multicolored creatures that have total cost 6 or less from the player's hand or mana zone. When players see this effect, they were shocked saying that: "Is this too bland for a flagship card?" "This is at best Super Rare....Really?" But what happened next shocked players: The card won tournaments on the next day it was released! Story aside, here is why. The card had revolution change from Fire or Nature Dragons that costed 5 or more. Sounds heavy, but if the player used or on the first turn then Nbaba, Nbibi on the second, it can send out this juggernaut on the third. Additionally, for more stability Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon and Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious can be used as change bait due to their speed, easiness to send out and synergy with it, as well as Mega Manalock Dragon along with Scramble Change which almost always guarantees a win. Then to the fun part; Its Final Revolution can send out any number of non-evolution multicolored creatures that have total cost 6 or less from the hand or mana zone. Sound pretty bland, but it's actually very deceptively strong. While the range is narrow, all the spammed creatures get speed attacker because of its static effect, so if the player organizes correctly, he can do a one-shot on the 3rd turn. Examples include: * into Magnum, Shortshot for a quick one shot; *2 to 3 to have Dogiragon Buster break 5 to 6 shields with the spammed creatures doing a direct attack; * sending out Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious; * who can send out some good psychic creatures if one is lucky. *Use revolution change to recycle Galamuta, Matchless Fear Lord and send it out again. This IS the reason why Galamuta is restricted, NOT Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk! Additionally, Puchohenza, Mia Moja or Miradante Twelve, Time Pope can be used as an additional finisher as it has synergy with Nbaba, and Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed can be used to make full use of Evil Heat. Overall while formerly considered bland, it is one of the more deceptive cards and is actually the Redzone, Roaring Invasion or Bearfugan, Super Beast Army of revolutionaries, possibly even stronger because it can often conclude games all by itself. Additionally, while its sheer insanity is known by any player, in Grand Prix the 3rd, Wizards staff Charlie Catino was interviewed about what card is considered overpowered, and the first thing he said was this card, indicating that even officals know they have to do something to weaken it sooner or later. In the same time, a meta deck that used Scramble Change + Mega Manalock Dragon + This card won the same Grand Prix, cutting all other decks it sees like butter, including the Optimus Loop in the second runner up, further proving that sooner or later R&D will HAVE to do something against this insane abomination. Anime After Dogiragon was taken away by Katta from , fused his armor card with Dogiragon and turned it into Dogiragon Buster. It then becomes Katta's new trump card. In Puzzle and Dragons This card appears in Puzzle and Dragons in the 4th Duel Masters collaboration, and seems to outclass Verdandi save for Awoken Skills and Leader Skill (Verdandi is not made to be leader anyway). It is required to activate Katta Kirifuda's leader skill and can both be pulled in the gacha or bought via MP. For some strange reason, it is labeled God type, presumably referencing its status in the actual metagame of Duel Masters. Category:Mega Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Characters Category:Metagame Status:Meta Category:Creature Category:Revolutionary Category:Team Hamukatsu